Getting Sirius Back
by sajublack
Summary: This is my ever LONGish fanfic...i just found it so thought I'd add it! Chapters are a little small but I hope you enjoy you it!
1. Chapter 1

**GETTING SIRIUS BACK**

By Sammie Jenkins

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It'd been a month since Harry had watched Sirius fall thru the veil in the department of mysteries. Harry had just thought Sirius was right behind the veil but Remus Lupin had held him back and told him exactly what he didn't want to hear. Sirius was gone and it was his fault. Bellatrix the evil witch was the person who shot the curse that hit Sirius and made him fall thru. Harry had chased after her to make her pay for what she had done. He had yelled _crucio _at her but all it did was knock her off her feet. She then yelled back to him "You need to mean it Potter". Well if she had been here now, he was sure it would've worked. The guilt and anger had risen to a point where ever he was worried at times.

Harry headed down stairs and heard the annoying voices discussing him yet again, as if he wasn't even in the house.

"If he has a house, why is here still?" Uncle Vernon was saying. "The protection is done he can go now cant he?" he went on.

"Well you'll be happy to hear that I am leaving tonight and then I am going to Ron's afterwards" Harry told them. "Dumbledore is coming to get me" he finished as Vernon was about to say something. Harry had no desire for them to ask any more questions or make any comments so he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared upstairs. Dumbledore was coming to get him in 3 hours, so how was he to make the time go by he wondered.

"Tell me again Hedwig, why am I going to Sirius' house?" Harry asked his white snowy owl. Hedwig gave a hoot as if to say _you're the one who wants to go not me _and went back to sleep. The only reason he was going was because it felt _**right **_he had no other explanation. Something inside him told him to go there. He wasn't sure if he should trust himself but never the less, he was going there for a week. He used his time to make sure he had all his school books packed, his bag he was taking to Sirius' place was packed and he tidied up his room. That didn't take up much time so he read some of his Quidditch books he had in his room. He was staring at the wall when he heard Hedwig give an excited hoot. He got up and looked out the window.

"Dumbledore" Harry whispered and ran out of his room and down the stairs. Dumbledore was heading down the street towards Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry opened the door just as Dumbledore was about to knock.

"Evening Harry" Dumbledore said with his usual calm voice, smiling at Harry with his sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey Professor. I'm all ready just got to grab Hedwig and bring my things down" Harry replied as he stepped aside to let Professor Dumbledore in.

"No worries Harry I will just wait in the living room with your family" Dumbledore told him smiling. Harry was unsure if he should be worried for Dumbledore or the Dursleys. He gave a quiet laugh as he headed up stairs and thought he should be more worried for the Dursleys. Within minutes Harry was downstairs, trunk and Hedwig with him.

"Let Hedwig out, she can fly there herself" Dumbledore told Harry. "I'll send her cage and your trunk to the Weasleys place" he finished and waved his wand and the trunk and cage disappeared with a little pop.   
"Well see you" Harry told the Dursleys as he grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm. They were going to be using side a long apparition. It was the quickest way to get there for both of them. With what sounded like a car back firing to the Dursleys, Harry and Dumbledore had disapparated.

They landed in the street just outside the house. The street was silent and no one was looking thru the windows.  
"Well Harry I shall say goodbye here. Send Hedwig if you need anything" Dumbledore said to Harry. "Are you sure you don't want Remus, Ron or Hermione to come here with you?" He asked

"No thanks. This is something I should do on my own for now" Harry replied still staring at the house.

"Well farewell Harry, I shall see you in a week. Till then take care" Dumbledore replied and disappeared, leaving Harry very much alone in the street. Harry was still asking himself why he was here.

"I must be crazy" Harry said to himself. Opening the door he walked inside quietly as not to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. The hallway still looked dark and gloomy but now it has been covered with a layer of dust. Harry suspected the whole house would be dusty considering there was no one here to clean, not even Kreacher. Harry heaved a great big sigh and trudged upstairs into his new room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

For what seemed like forever, Sirius had been floating in… nothingness he supposed. But just as he was looking for a way out a hole opened up and he fell straight thru it and hit the ground with a thud.

"Did he just fall from there? No one's come thru there in ages" one voice said.

"Yes he did fall from there. How did that happen?" Another voice came.

Sirius was still lying on his back when he asked "What's there and where's here?"

"That's the passage way from the veil. And this, my friend is the Wizarding afterlife" came the first voice. Sirius was not sure if he wanted to yell or cry, he felt like doing both but knew he had to keep a grip. Harry had seen him fall and he could hear Harry calling Sirius' name. Fear and sadness started to rise in him, what was supposed to happen now? He thought.

"I'm Merve and this is Boris" said the first voice that was named Merve. Merve reached out his hand to help Sirius up.  
"Sirius Black" Sirius replied grabbing hold of the proffered hand "Just wondering, is this where every witch and wizard come when they die?" he asked.

"Sure is, why looking for someone are you?" asked the man named Boris.

"Yeah I am actually. James and Lily Potter" Sirius replied looking around.  
"Go down the street and then turn left. Look for the last place they lived in" Merve said "It was nice meeting you" he continued.

"Yeah you too" Sirius yelled back as he sped off down the street. He needed some answers, he knew by what Merve and Boris had said it wasn't a usual way for people to die so there had to be a way back to Harry. _This was not the end of Sirius Black_ he thought to himself. He turned the corner and came to a halt in front of a familiar house.

"No James, it's not fair. You heard them, the veil No way" he heard the sweet familiar voice of Lily Potter.

"I don't know Lily but why would his house be here?" he heard James replied. Sirius wasn't sure if he should knock or not, so he just stood there. The door then flew open and Lily came running out and jumped into his arms sobbing.

"Oh Padfoot" was all she could manage to say between the sobs. James just stood there with a sad expression on his face and his hand on Sirius' shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Harry lay stretched out like a star on the big double bed that once was his God fathers. He hadn't planned on sleeping in that room but just found his feet going that way. As he lay down on the bed memories flooded back in droves. He could faintly hear Sirius singing _God rest ye merry hippogriffs. _He sang that the last Christmas they spent together. Sirius was so happy to have Harry and everyone there for Christmas. And he remembered the time Sirius told Mrs. Weasley that Harry now had him to look after him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed however, it wasn't so happy. He could see jets of light and Sirius' body falling thru the archway playing on the back of his eye lids as if someone put a movie projector there. His eyes flicked open and he thought to himself _who says I can't bring him back. _Harry had heard Lupin and Arthur talking about how it wasn't an ordinary death, that there had been one person before who went through the veil. There must be a way to bring him back and he wasn't going to rest until he found that out.

"It's my fault he's gone and I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing" Harry told himself. At this revelation he layed back down and closed his eyes. He gave into the sleepiness, which had been trying to overcome him, ever since he sat down on the bed. Wonderful dreams enveloped him and he went into a blissful sleep. He dreamt of the times he and Sirius played pranks on Remus and Ron, how Sirius had promised he'd be able to live with him once he was cleared and now since he had the full pardon from the Ministry, he could live with him, all he needed now was Sirius back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked Sirius as If he had chosen to be here.

"I have no idea I remember dueling with Bellatrix and then seeing Harry and then nothing" He replied looking away from James and Lily.

"It's not your fault. I'm just sad you're here so soon" Lily told him.

"I should've listened to Dumbledore. He told me to stay home but I wasn't just going to sit back and let Harry be hurt" Sirius replied.

"Its ok mate, you did all you could. And Moony will look after Harry I'm sure of it" James told him. Sirius turned around and looked at Grimmauld Place. He shuddered to think he'd be spending eternity there without Harry.

"The last place you ever lived in turns up when you die" lily told him, as if she knew what he was going to ask.

"Oh great because I was so going to miss that place" Sirius replied sarcastically.

Time didn't seem to be an issue. It didn't matter if you stood in the same place and said nothing because it made no difference you couldn't waste time here.

"IS there a loop hole? A way back?' Sirius asked hopefully. He already had an idea what the answer would be but he had to ask. Lily and James didn't want to answer. Although Sirius had an idea he had to hear it from them. The just exchanged looks of concern and worry.

"Just answer me" Sirius prompted them.

"No once you die you can't go back" James answered him.

"But…" Sirius started to ask

"But you didn't die a normal way so maybe you can. But Sirius there's no way of us finding out. It'd have to be someone" Lily said pointing up "On the other side who figured it out" she finished. Sirius had no idea what to say. He was still trying to process everything they had told him but also trying to block out his god sons voice which so full of sadness and fear, calling his name.

"Oh Harry" Sirius whispered "I'm so sorry" he finished as he walked towards his house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Harry heard the door bang shut. He shot straight up and grabbed his wand. Someone was here but whom. _Did Dumbledore come back to check on him_? He thought. Harry slowly walked out of the room onto the landing just outside his room. He couldn't see anyone there. He slowly descended the stairs, his eyes darting left then to the right his wand held out ready to attack if the occasion called for it. Harry _felt _that someone was there but he didn't feel threatened. He felt calm, whatever or whoever was here wasn't there to hurt him.

"Hello?" Harry called out. No answer. He wasn't actually expecting one. "Just hearing things" he said to himself. But as he turned around in the kitchen, he noticed something that wasn't and couldn't possibly be there. It was the jacket Sirius was wearing when he…when he went thru. _What's going on how did this get here? _Harry thought to himself. He set off to do a full search of the house to see if he could find the person who put this here. He wanted answers. After he had finished his search, he disappointed to find no one was there. _But how did the jacket get here? _He asked himself again. Harry took the jacket upstairs with him and laid it down on the bed. He didn't feel like sleeping now, he just wanted to see the man who this jacket belonged to. He wanted Sirius back. Harry perched himself on the bed and just stared at the jacket, the same question running thru his head as if someone had set it on loop. _How did this get here and what was happening?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"Oh great I'm dead and my jackets gone" Sirius said out loud. No one was around it was just him and his new house. "Where did it go? I put it on the table as I came inside" he continued. He searched around the house to see if maybe he left somewhere else but couldn't remember. He decided to head upstairs when he realised he couldn't find it, it didn't really matter anyway. He wasn't tired at all but he thought he might feel better being in his room.

"What the…" Sirius said as he opened the door to his room and saw his jacket, nicely laid out on his bed. "It couldn't be a ghost because, well I'm like a ghost" he continued.

"Sirius?" Came James' voice from downstairs.

"Up here mate I got a question for you?" Sirius replied. James was already on his way up, he could hear the soft thumps of his foot steps.

"What's up?" James asked as he reached Sirius' bedroom.  
"Well when I came inside, I put my jacket on the kitchen table and now" Sirius started to say but didn't want to finish the sentence so he just pointed at his jacket on the bed.

"You sure you didn't bring it up here?" James asked him as a look of confusion replaced his smile.

"Nope, left it on the table" Sirius replied still not looking away from the jacket.

"It's probably nothing" James said not sounding at all convinced, he continued "Come on Lily wants to hear all about Harry and we can fill you in on this place". Together they headed downstairs and out the door towards the Potter's place. What Sirius failed to tell James was that he had heard someone call out "hello". He didn't think it was wise just yet to tell him. He saw the look on James' face, he knew something was going on here.

"SO what's fun to do around here?" Sirius asked

"Not a lot. The usual kind of stuff. Money and running out of things aren't a worry here" James told him as they reached his house. "Now you'll just have to ignore Lily, she's very teary that you're here. She's so upset I mean don't get me wrong she's happy to see you but she's upset it's so soon. She would rather it wasn't true" James finished.

"Id rather I wasn't here as well. Don't get me wrong Prongs, I've missed you both and wouldn't ever stop missing you but Harry was…" Sirius said

"Was getting used to having a father figure around? Yeah we know, that's why Lily is so upset. She's seen Harry loose too many in his life" James said interrupting Sirius. So for the rest of the day, Sirius told them about Harry and James and Lily filled him in everything around here.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

The sun had risen and Harry decided to write Sirius a letter. He knew he didn't have any chance to give it to him, but he needed to say good bye to him one way or another. He also wanted, somehow, to let Sirius know he was going to do everything he could to try and get him back. He headed downstairs and found his quill and some parchment.

_Dear Sirius,  
I don't know if you're going to get to read this but I had to say good bye. I love you very much and I miss you. I never wanted you to go after me. I shouldn't have gone to the ministry in the first place. But I want you to know I'm going to try everything to bring you back. So hopefully see you soon_

_Love Harry._

He didn't tie the letter to Hedwig, he didn't do anything. He just left it sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. He had noticed that Sirius' family had an extensive library of Dark Magic books. He was quite determined to read thru them as fast as possible to maybe find a way to get Sirius back.

"There are a lot of books in there but Ive got to try. The sooner I start, the sooner I'll finish" Harry told Hedwig. So he went back upstairs and went into the library. There were shelves and shelves full of books. To his left, to his right and even in front of him, there were books.  
_Oh boy, where to start _Harry thought to himself. With a great sigh, he headed towards the closest shelf to him and grabbed a book. He took a deep breath and blew the dust off the cover to reveal a black leather book, its title written in gold. Harry flopped down onto the couch that was there, little dust bunnies floated and danced in the sun light that shone thru the curtain. The sun was still high in the sky, he knew it'd be gone way before he even got half way thru.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Sirius had returned to his house. It was night time and he wanted to be alone to think about everything he had just heard. James told him there was a place, they called it the watching spot, where you could well, watch the people you loved who were still living. Lily told him to go and see Harry, to see he's ok, Sirius said he'd think about it. He wasn't sure how'd he feel seeing Harry and not being able to speak to him. Sirius turned the door knob and headed inside. He could feel something was different. He put it behind him and walked into the kitchen where he found piles of books, scattered on the table and chairs. Some were even stacked on top of each other on the floor.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Sirius asked himself running his hand thru his short black hair. "First my jacket is moved, I hear someone call out and now books are everywhere" Sirius continued as he sighed and sat down in a chair. He then noticed a piece of parchment, sitting in front of him. It was a letter, written to him. He noticed the writing at once. His heart did a triple leap and then sunk down. _He couldn't be here _he thought to himself. He hadn't read the letter, he just set off around the house trying to find some sign on what was going on.

"Harry?" Sirius called. No response. _Of course there's no response, Harry isn't here _he thought himself. He had stopped in the living room and decided to read the letter. He sat down on the couch, crossed his legs and took a deep breath.

_Dear Sirius,  
I don't know if you're going to get to read this but I had to say good bye. I love you very much and I miss you. I never wanted you to go after me. I shouldn't have gone to the ministry in the first place. But I want you to know I'm going to try everything to bring you back. So hopefully see you soon_

_Love Harry._

Sirius didn't know what to say or do. He had just read a letter from Harry saying he loved him and he was going to try and bring him back. _Try to bring me back _Sirius thought to himself. That only meant that this letter had indeed been written after he died and wasn't an old letter. Sirius had no idea how this letter had managed to be on the table.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry and you can bet I'm going to try and get back as well" Sirius said in barely a whisper. Sirius thought he should write back to Harry and leave it exactly where he had found this letter hoping Harry would get it.

_Dear Harry_

_I have no idea how your letter got here. I'm so confused. By the way, have you been reading any books because there are heaps of them around the house. I love you too Harry and I am going to come back. I promise. So really it isn't goodbye. See you soon_

_Love Sirius._

He put the quill down and left the letter on the table and headed up stairs. He took Harry's letter with him as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Harry sat up so fast making his head spin. He had heard the front door slowly creak open and stop at wall making a slight thud against the wall.

"This place is seriously haunted" Harry told himself as he jumped out of bed grabbed his wand and headed down the stairs.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked the figure

"It's Remus Harry, I came to check on you make sure you were ok" Remus Lupin told him.

"Hey Lupin, how are you?" Harry replied smiling, his wand hand relaxing.

"I'm good, a bit worried about you. How are you?" Lupin replied.

"I'm good" Harry lied. "Actually I'm glad you're here I want to ask you something" he continued.  
"Sure what's up?" Lupin asked him. But Harry didn't reply, instead he stopped dead in his tracks as they headed into the kitchen. Instead of where his letter sat, there was another letter. A short letter written in, Sirius' hand writing.

"Bloody hell" Harry breathed explosively.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lupin asked cautiously

"I don't know but well see this letter" Harry said handing the letter to Lupin "it wasn't here last night my letter was" he finished and before Lupin could say anything Harry explained everything to him.

"…and then I wrote him a letter" Harry finished saying. Lupin had no idea what to say. Part of him wanted to believe that Harry and Sirius could contact each other, but the logical Lupin was telling him there was another reason for it.  
"Harry are you sure you aren't imagining things? There is probably a logical explanation for this" Lupin replied.

"Ok Mr. Logical, what is it then? How can I imagine this letter being here, you holding this letter and mine being gone and everything else?" Harry retorted back with an eye brow raised at Lupin.

"You know you can't bring people back from the dead Harry? I'm sure Dumbledore has told you this before" Lupin replied warily. Harry was shocked, how could Lupin not want his best mate back.  
"How can you not be excited about this?" Harry yelled.  
"Don't get me wrong Harry, if we could get Sirius back it would be fantastic but it's not possible" Lupin told him, his voice full of pleading. Harry didn't have a reply, he knew Lupin was right, Sirius died but how does that explain everything that's been happening.

"Ok how about this you stay here tonight and I write back to Sirius. I'll leave it on the table and we'll see what happens. If nothing happens, I'll forget about it" Harry put forward. Lupin looked at Harry for a moment not wanting to crush his spirits but knowing the only way to figure this all out was to go by Harry's plan.  
"Ok Harry, if we do indeed get a reply from Sirius than I'll help out and do whatever needs to be done to get him back" Lupin told him "But if we receive nothing, than you'll go straight to Ron's and move on from this?" Lupin continued.  
"Deal" Harry said and set off to write a letter to Sirius. Meanwhile, Lupin had his own letter to write. Harry attached Lupin's letter to Hedwig and off she went to wherever her destination was, Lupin didn't tell Harry.

"Well for now we shall go get some food for this place. If we're both going to be here we'll need some food" Lupin told him and they both set off out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Dear Sirius_

_I got your letter. I'm just as confused as you. Yes it was me moving the books around, hoping maybe there was something in 1 of them that could help and I moved your jacket sorry. Lupin's here with me too, he says if you reply back to us he'll promise to help out and bring you back. So if you can, reply back to me and leave here on the table. We're going to get you back Sirius,._

_Love Harry. _

Harry got his letter and now Lupin was helping him. His odds of getting back were becoming slightly better. Sirius knew he'd need some help as well and he'd have to tell James and Lily. So he wrote his reply to Harry telling him that he was so excited he had Lupin helping him and couldn't wait to see him again and he'd also try and find a way back as well. And he set off to tell James and Lily.

"James? Lily?" Sirius called knocking on the door

"Why bother knocking Padfoot, just come on in" James replied.

"Yeah true" Sirius said laughing "Hey can you get Lily down here, we need to talk" Sirius continued.

"Sure" James replied "Lily!" James yelled. "Everything ok?" he asked Sirius. Sirius didn't reply. He didn't know where to start but he had both letters Harry had written so he guessed he should just give them the letters and start from the beginning.  
"Hey Sirius what's up?" Lily asked

"Um sit down I've got something to show you" he replied handing the letters to them. "When I got home the other night, there was books everywhere in the kitchen and then I saw this letter" He told them pointing to the first letter that James was holding "It was Harry guys. He moved the books, he called out to hello and he moved my jacket" He finished telling them hoping that they'd believe him. James and Lily read the letters over and over again. They looked at each other than at Sirius.

"I'm not imagining things, I didn't write these letters in my sleep or move books around. I know his hand writing Ive seen it so many times. He must be in my house and some how we can communicate. Merve and Boris said no one had been thru in ages so that means there's gotta be a way back thru" Sirius said not knowing if it was for his benefit or there's. James got up and walked over to the window and lily smiled.

"I know it's awful that I might be able to go back. I wish I could take you guys too" Sirius told them. He began to say more Lily had cut him off.

"Sirius you prat, we know we can never go back but if there's a chance you can then we'll help wont we James?" Lily told him. James just nodded not saying a word.

"James I'm sorry. Maybe we can send you back instead" Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius as much as I'd love to go back, we died a normal way but if you can go back of course we'll help" James told him smiling. Sirius still felt awful, he wanted to take them with him as well.

"So he's got Moony helping him aye? That'll be good for us" James said laughing "He was always the clever one with this sort of stuff" He continued. And the 3 of them put their heads together to try and think of a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"Harry slow down" Lupin told him "We actually need to get stuff so we don't starve" he finished.

"Well I just want to see if he's replied yet" Harry replied looking down at his shoes.

"Harry even if he has, we cant just get him back straight away. We need a plan. I might have a few ideas but I'm waiting to here back from someone" Lupin said "And no Harry I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait" Lupin finished as he saw Harry went to ask the question. "I want all the facts first before we go rushing into anything" Lupin added.

"Ok whatever. So does that mean you know I'm right?" Harry asked smiling at him.

"Yes I know your right. Falling thru the veil has happened once before and I'll explain everything when we've heard back from Sirius" Lupin said with that tone in his voice which meant this was the end of the discussion.

"Fine then" was all Harry replied.

When they returned home, Harry ran thru the door not even seeing the letter on the door step. He was to anxious to see if Sirius had written back to him or not. Lupin picked up the letter just as Harry called out, "He's replied He's replied".

"What does it say?" Lupin asked as he opened his letter.

_Dear Moony and Harry_

_I'm glad Remus is helping you. Harry, your Mum and Dad both say hi and they love you very much. So we are trying to find out how to come back but no luck so far. Any ideas on your end?_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Love Sirius. _

"Ok so now I'll read this" Lupin said sitting down on a chair.

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_I know exactly what you mean by wanting to find out about the veil. HE fell thru, my son. We weren't successful at getting him back though. His brother fell thru too, not thru the veil though, it was in his brothers house. My son Argon could see Jack and the plan was to pull Jack back through the little rip in the worlds as I like to refer to it as. But Argon slipped and fell through too. It has to be done by the person who can contact him, who first started knowing something was different. I hope this helps to get your friend Sirius back. Tell Harry Potter I said good luck with everything and not just getting Sirius back. I know he was a good friend to you as well Lupin, so I hope it works. _

_From Arwyn. _

Harry was sitting there amazed and wide eyed. He had a great feeling in his stomach. He wanted to run and jump at the same time but a mental image of him falling ass over end filtered into his mind, so he just smiled and sat still waiting for Remus to say something. Lupin stayed quiet so Harry broke the silence.

"You know what this means?" He said

"Yes but you heard what else could happen?" Lupin replied.

"Huh? What?" Harry stammered.

"You can be the only one to pull him through again and you could fall thru too" Lupin told him.

"But we can get Sirius back. There's always risk in everything we do in life. We can get him back Remus" was all Harry could say. His mind was reeling with the fact that his god father, the closest thing he's ever had to a real parent and family, was able to come back but also because Lupin was being so difficult. Harry had the sudden urge to kick something, but as there was only chairs, tables and Lupin, he resisted the urge to do so.

Lupin knew Harry had something important to say when he called him Remus.

"Well Harry you're the only one who can decide this. But we'll need to sort out a proper plan incase you fall thru ok. And no arguing with that" Lupin told him. "OK?" He asked.

"Ok then. I'll write back to Sirius and let him know we have a plan and we just gotta work it out" he agreed as he looked for his quill. Lupin was very apprehensive about the whole situation but he wanted Sirius back as well and Harry had this little smile on his face that wouldn't go away and he knew Harry needed him back as well.

A letter had appeared on the table next to his books as Sirius walked thru to the kitchen to grab a drink. It was from Harry.

"James get in here" Sirius called. James came pelting and stopped in his tracks when he saw what Sirius was holding.

"Harry?" was all James asked. Sirius nodded and opened the letter and smiled.

"They have a plan. They just got to sort out some finer details whatever that means and then they'll get back to us" Sirius finished.

"Your going home. I knew Lupin and Harry would come thru. Harry would've made a great Marauder" James said smiling.

"I'll write back and then we can go let Lily know" Sirius replied "Maybe we can make him a Marauder. He can take over from you Prongs and Ron can take over the rats place, I'm sure he'd make a batter marauder than the rat" Sirius told him smiling but also had a look of complete anger in his eyes.

"You better make my son a marauder" James laughed and they both headed out the door as Sirius finished writing his reply.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, starting to feel anxious that Lupin was so quiet.

"Well by the sounds of it, you and Sirius will need to be in the same spot at the same time, I guess the kitchen will work. And you'll need to pull him thru whatever it is that stands in your way" Lupin told him slowly and carefully. "You'll have a rope attached to you as well. If I haven't heard anything from you in 15 minutes I'm coming in to pull you back" he added. Harry didn't say a word. His throat felt as if it was glued shut so he just nodded in agreement. He was so close to bringing Sirius back. His holidays would be spent with his god father instead of at school. He'd have a proper family life to go to for Christmas.

"I'll go write to Sirius and explain the plan" Harry told him quietly as he got up to find a quill and some parchment. His hands were shaking, he was finally going to be able to see Sirius again. And to top things off, about a week after Sirius died, Harry received a full Ministry Pardon for Sirius. Saying that he was innocent. And a newspaper article that revealed to the whole Wizarding world that he was innocent. Even the Muggle news reporter told the muggles he was innocent and not to worry with anymore Sirius Black sightings. Sirius Black, was a free man. He was free to go out, to get a job and even settle down. Harry laughed at the thought of little Sirius' running around the place.

_Dear Sirius_

_Lupin has a plan. We're going to meet at Midnight tonight in the kitchen. Just you and me, no one else can be there. That's the odd part. And I've gotta pull you thru to this side. And I've got a surprise for you when you come back._

_Say goodbye to Mum and Dad for me. Tell them I love them and well thanks for everything. _

_See you soon Sirius and remember, midnight in the kitchen._

_Harry._

Harry left the note on the table and headed back to find Lupin.

"Lupin?" Harry called. He didn't answer. "Lupin?" Harry called again abit louder this time.

"In here Harry" Lupin replied back. He was in the living room sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked causally. There was still 8 hours till midnight and Harry didn't know how to occupy his time.

"I found the rope we can use for you. You should probably try and rest, it'll take a lot of strength I imagine to pull him thru" Lupin told him smiling at him.

"Yeah ok. I'll see you soon" Harry told him and went to head to the door.

"See you soon" Lupin said smiling weakly. Harry knew he was still worried.  
"Don't worry Lupin, we'll have him back soon. Everything's going to be okay" Harry told him smiling from ear to ear. He looked as if he really believed it. In his heart he did. Lupin felt a lot better, seeing that Harry was so confident that it was going to be ok, it gave Lupin a sense of relief.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

Lily had tears in her eyes again. "Oh Sirius I'm so glad your going home. Harry needs a father figure there for him. And my sister and her oaf of a husband haven't done any good for him" Lily said. "And we'll be waiting here for you when its yours and Harry's time ok" She added.

"Tell Harry we love him and it's not goodbye forever" James told him reading the letter again.

"Good ole Remus trust him to find a way" Sirius said smiling. Sirius was still wondering what the surprise was that Harry had for him. Right now, he didn't care. He was going home, he was able to go back to Harry. He even made a promise to live the quiet lift and stay in hiding if that meant having Harry back.

"So we've got you till midnight aye?" James said "Know what that means?" He continued smiling.

"Party time?" Sirius asked while a mischievous grin on his face. And they threw a part to end all parties. James and Lily were sad to see Sirius go but happy as well. He was able to go back and be there for Harry. They knew Sirius would do anything to protect him, after all he has already lost his life to save him. And Harry also had the logical and sensible Remus there to help as well. Merve and Boris came and joined in the celebrations.

"So your back then. That's wonderful" Merve said.

"Yeah I knew there was a way. Just needed my smart god son and 1 of my best friends to figure out how" Sirius replied laughing and handing 2 drinks to Merve and Boris.

The time flew by. It was already 15 minutes to 12 and he wanted to make sure he didn't miss Harry.

"Promise we wont see your ugly mug again for many years?" James told him laughing.

"Very funny" Sirius replied also laughing "But you wont see me for a while I promise" Sirius continued hugging James. "You've got a good son there Lily" he said turning to face Lily. "It'll be ok" he told her again hugging her as well.

Sirius headed back to his house. He took a look around and was happy to know he was able to get out of here. He reached the door of the kitchen and sat down on the table. There was still 10 minutes left. He thought his clock was broken because time was going so slowly. But the clock chimed to indicate it was midnight. As soon as the chimed for the 12th time, he saw Harry sitting down on a chair next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

Sirius saw Harry sitting there. It was like Harry was a ghost. He didn't look solid, he looked white and blurry. He started to wonder how this plan was going to work. He started to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Harry was equally as shocked as Sirius and was also doubting the plan.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah Harry. Are you sure this is going to work?" Sirius asked him. "And why is there a rope attached to you?" He continued.

"Never mind that I'll tell ya later. You look very ghostly. It's like your not real" Harry told him.

"You look just the same" Sirius replied back.

"Can you reach thru? Like put your hands thru?" Harry asked him. Sirius was unsure with what was going to happen but he did as Harry asked. Hands slightly shaking, he reached thru towards the ghostly Harry.

"It worked I can see your hands and arms clearly" Harry shouted excitedly. "Now grab my hands and hold on" Harry continued still smiling. Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's hands and felt Harry pull him thru.

"Holy Shit" Harry yelled as they both fell backwards. It was minutes before they both realised what had happened.

"Haven't I told you not to swear?' Sirius said in a mock serious tone smiling.

"It worked Sirius your back" Harry said "Lupin get in here" Harry called. Lupin came barging in ready to pull Harry back. Instead he saw Harry and Sirius hugging, tears falling from both their eyes.

"It worked" Lupin stammered, he was barely able to speak. Sirius stopped hugging Harry long enough to wipe the tears from his eyes and hugged Remus.

"That was weird" Harry told them still smiling.

"Tell me about it, I had know idea what was going to happen" Sirius replied letting go of Remus. Lupin was shaking his head but was smiling as well.

"What are you shaking your head about?" Sirius asked.  
"Oh nothing. I just didn't think it was going to work. I had my doubts" Lupin replied casually, still smiling.

"So it seems. Want to explain?" Sirius asked.

"Oh this" Harry said pointing to the rope and went into an explanation about the letter and how it could've back fired.

"You mean could've fallen thru and been stuck on the other side with me?" Sirius asked, sounding angry.

"That's the whole point of the rope Sirius so he couldn't get stuck. If he hadn't called me within 15 minutes I was going to come in and pull him back" Lupin explained.

"Don't ever risk your life for me again" Sirius said turning on Harry. "IF you got stuck your parents would've killed me" he continued.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist. Everything's fine, what's life without a bit of risk?" Harry replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"He is defiantly your god son and James' son" Lupin said laughing.

"I'm still in hiding so it might be hard to go on family outings" Sirius said in a mock tone "but at least you can come and stay here at least" He continued.

"Remember my last letter, I said I had a surprise for you" Harry said slyly.

"Ah yea" Sirius replied, his eye brows raised. Harry just smiled and handed Sirius a piece of official looking paper.

_**FULL MINISTRY PARDON**_

_I, Cornelius Fudge, declare this pardon for Sirius Orion Black. He has been officially cleared of all charges and his innocence has been made known to the world_

_Signed C. Fudge Minister for Magic._

"I, what, huh?" was all Sirius was able to stammer out.

"Your free Sirius. It was even in the _Daily Prophet _I got it here somewhere" Harry told him looking around for the paper.

"It's also flame resistant, water resistant, spell resistant, pretty much it cant be destroyed on accident or on purpose by anything" Lupin told Sirius smiling at him.

"I'm free. Like actually really free" Sirius said unable to grasped the fact he was alive and free at the same time.

"Well I'm sure you and Harry would like some time together. I'll go off and let everyone know. I'm sure that Dumbledore and the others would like to hear about this" Lupin told them.

"Thanks mate I really appreciate it all" Sirius told him, hugging him again.

"Glad to have you back mate. And I'll organize a little party aye" Lupin told him.

"Tell them not to let anyone else know I'm alive ok. Let's leave it as a secret for now" Sirius told him as he was about to leave.  
"No worries. See you later Harry" Lupin replied smiling at Harry.

"Thanks so much Remus I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Harry replied. And Remus left them both alone to discuss the events of the past month.

"So you know what being free finally means?" Sirius asked Harry

"That I can finally come and live with you" Harry replied smiling.

"Exactly, you can spend holidays here instead of at school, and no more Dursleys. Your Mother wasn't very happy with her" Sirius told him. "But do we have to live here?" Sirius asked him.

"No not really we can move anywhere you want but here has so many charms already on it, it'd be perfect especially if you don't want people knowing your alive just yet. Saves us moving too" Harry added laughing.

"You have a good point there son" Sirius replied. Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked him

"Well now your free and when you let people know your alive, you can find a girlfriend. I thought Tonks loved you but it's actually Lupin she loves, but I'm sure there's someone out there who would date you" Harry told him laughing.

"Tonks, my cousin Tonks, likes Lupin? Wow didn't see that coming" Sirius said quietly. And then it was as if a light bulb was turned on and Sirius said "Hey what do you mean by that?"

"By what?" Harry asked

"I'm sure there's someone out there who will date you" Sirius told him repeating what Harry said. Harry didn't get a chance to reply, because Sirius had started to tickle Harry.

"I'm glad your back Sirius" Harry was finally able to say when they settled down in the living room to discuss the events of the month.

"I'm glad I'm back to kiddo" Sirius replied. Harry started to yawn, it had been a long day and it was very early in the morning.

"Go to sleep Harry, I'll be here when you wake up" Sirius told him and Harry headed to bed and slept a dreamless sleep, knowing that Sirius would be there when he woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

Harry woke up to hear familiar voices coming from downstairs. He knew the voices but couldn't hear what they were saying so he decided to get up.

"Morning Harry" Sirius said as Harry opened the kitchen door.

"Morning" Harry replied looking around the kitchen. Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, the 6 Weasleys and Mad Eye Moody were sitting at the table as well.

"Want some breakfast?" Sirius asked heading towards the stove.

"Um sure ok" Harry replied taking a seat next to where Sirius was sitting, Ron was on his other side. Harry was in a bit of shock, he was glad to see last night wasn't a dream but was over whelmed at how many people were there this morning.

"Why didn't tell us what you were doing?" Ron asked him

"I had no idea what I was doing in the first place. It didn't occur to me to get everyone here once we had it figured out" Harry replied yawning slightly. Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone was smiling. He hadn't seen everyone this happy in ages.

"So Harry, Sirius asked me this morning if I'd like to move in. I said I'd love to but we'll need to ask Harry first" Lupin told him.

"Yeah that would be cool what do you think I was going to say no?" Harry replied.

"Just wanted to make sure" Lupin said.

"You know Lupin, Harry, always the fuss pot" Sirius said handing Harry a plate with some eggs, bacon and toast.

"It'll be good to have someone to live with" Lupin told them both.

Once Harry had finished his breakfast, everyone discussed ways on how to celebrate having Sirius back. They had decided on just the 12 people who were there now to attend the party. Sirius didn't want everyone knowing he was alive just yet, it'd added mystery and gave him some time to decide what he wanted to do now he was free.

After everyone left, Sirius was looking around the place.

"Welcome Home Sirius" Harry said.

_**THE END**_


End file.
